The Element of Skill
by Olra
Summary: Say hello to Nikki's story! The former fastest thing alive must save the planet from Doctor Robotnik's quest for world domination, and he and the Freedom Fighters are up to this task! Prologue to The Element of Speed.


Sonic the Hedgehog (c) Sega/Sonic Team

All characters are owned by their respected owners.

This is a fanfiction, meaning there are no real events. Any real-life events are purely coincidental. Do not print and distribute.

Fan characters are solely for these comics and add dimension to this comic. This does not mean the author will accept any.

**Chapter 1: Priority 1**

* * *

Robotropolis, December 25th, V6  
My name is Niklaus Baron, and...  
"Fore!"  
I'm a Freedom Fighter, and the fastest thing alive! I felt my blue-green self shoot through something; steel. Of course, as I landed, I uncurled and scanned around with brown eyes. Nothing there. Even if there was, my furry blue self would beat them...  
Of course, this was a base, why wouldn't there be?  
Of course, I whistled. That was one of the 35 signals that we use at random.  
In came four of my colleagues; The fiesty Amadeus Prower; our guardian. He was a brown fox, and the best swordsman ever! Then there came Boomer; Naturally, our brawns. This purple, buff Walrus may be pretty simple, but he sure knew how to punch straight through a SWATbot with no problems whatsoever. He was pretty serious, though...

The third; Max Acorn. He's our brainy squirrel as opposed to Boomer. He's the one to negotiate, and he's quite smart- well, for a 13-year-old. He's actually one of our hackers; not as good as Rosy, though...  
Speaking of Rosy! She is a hedgehog, like me! She is our best hacker, but usually, her crossbow will take things out!

And then there's, well, me! People like to call me Nikki, though. However, my undercover secret name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and it will never change!/p  
p style="text-align: center;""Come on, Sonic!" Max cried out as he waved. "Me and Eudicots need to-"  
Which caused said pink hedgehog to cover his mouth across Max's mouth. "Not too loud, Trunks." Rosy answered in a soft tone. "We can't let our plan be leaked.  
Oops." Max answered back in the same tone. "Sorry."

The five moved forward in the shadows. A SWATbot squadron started to move in the hall in the distance (a bit slowly), which caused Amadeus's eyes to widen. The fox nudged Nikki's shoulder.  
"Sonic." Amadeus whispered. "Plan Nu."  
This caused the hedgehog's eyes to widen. "Plan Nu?!" He answered back in a whisper. "But that would get me in trouble, Blade...!"

Max thought for a bit after Plan Nu was mentioned and came up with a conclusion. "Yeah, with this being a linear hall, Plan Nu does sound like a great idea for this situation..."br /Nikki's head shook in disappointment at that part. "Plus, you're the fastest of the group. Maybe you should do it."

Nikki revved up. "Fine."  
In a flash, Nikki- well, Sonic- went past the robots in a flash, which bought their attentions. "Hey, Robutts!" Sonic taunted as he turned and slapped his own rump while giving them a teasing. _Man, this was embarrassing..._ "Come and get _my own_ butt!"  
It worked, and the robots were chasing him.

"Amadeus sighed. "Good. Now let's hurry up, we need to get back to our families."  
he group headed towards their target.

* * *

"Those pesky animals again..." A voice growled. It was a huge man with red eyes and covered with robotic limbs. Of course, this was the watcher of the huge continent-sized city, Dr. Robotnik.  
Of course, the huge frown turned into a neutral expression, and then the genius cracked a huge tyrannosaurus-like smile. Luckily for him, the blue-green hedgehog was heading emstraight/em towards a certain hall. He pressed a button connecting his headset to the SWATbot holding station.  
"All SWATbots, detain that rat Sonic! Bring him to the Roboticizer room! I want to rub it in his snarky little face once and for all..."

* * *

Sonic zoomed around, having the SWATbots chase him. One tried to shoot at him; Sonic dodged that by the hair and stopped, flipping behind them when they advanced, causing two of the robots to crash into each other.

"Take that" He crowed as he bursted forward, his hair flowing through the run's breeze as the robots chased him.

Of course, he found himself in a dark room. So dark, that it looks like nothing is in there.

"Gee, where's the light where you need i_IT-_!"

As soon as Nikki said _Light_, thousands upon thousands of red lights stared at him. He was _surrounded_ by robots!

"Ah no...!" Nikki exclaimed with a tiny bit of panic.


End file.
